


"No, and that's final." - Fictober19

by wikiangela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguing, Boyfriends, Engagement, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikiangela/pseuds/wikiangela
Summary: When Dean is jealous and starts a fight with his boyfriend, Cas.





	"No, and that's final." - Fictober19

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if it's any good... With prompts it's like: I see one I like and suddenly I'm writing and then I post whatever shit I come up with. Hope you like it? Idk
> 
> Let me know what you think, however shitty you think it is haha
> 
> Also, it was supposed to be completely different, but it is what it is whatever

"What did you just say?" Dean asked his boyfriend, getting just a little bit mad, with his fork midway between his mouth and his plate.

"That I ran into Michael and-" Cas started to say calmly, eating his dinner.

"Yeah, I heard that." Dean answered, angrily stabbing the food with his fork.

"Then why do you ask?" Cas was really confused. Sometimes he was so oblivious to rhetorical questions, as well as to sarcasm, actually. It was really adorable and Dean would probably smile with a smile reserved only for Castiel, but he was too mad now.

"I would love it if you waited until after dinner to ruin my mood." Dean grumbled, then chewing his food.

"What do you mean? It's not like anything happened. We're friends and-"

"Oh, really?" Dean scoffed. "Friends? You and that asshole?"

"First of all, it would be nice if you stopped interrupting me all the time." Cas was still calm, but Dean could see that there's a fight coming. He hated this. "And second of all, yes, we didn't end on good terms, but we ran into each other a couple of times and-"

"Excuse me?" Dean dropped his fork to the plate, which caused quite a loud sound. Cas shoot him an annoyed glare. Dean interrupting him while he was talking was infuriating sometimes. Or all the time. "Couple times? Why don't I know anything about it?"

"Because I knew how you'd react." Cas' tone changed. He sounded like he was getting angry too. "Which is, like you're acting right now."

"We're together, Cas. We should tell each other stuff." Dean said, still trying to eat. He was mad, but also hungry. 

"Like you told me about how you ran into Lisa and went for coffee with her? I found out about that from Sam." Cas pointed out.

"That was different." Dean got defensive. They just happened to run into each other in a cafe. So of course they talked and tried to catch up, after not seeing each other for a few years. And of course he would tell Cas if friggin' Sam didn't beat him to it.

"How was it different? I just bumped into Michael a couple of times and we got to talking and we're cool now." Cas still tried to be calm. 

"Then why did you even tell me at all?" Dean raised his voice a little, unconsciously. "It's not like you cheated, right? So no reason to tell me anything! Not like we're in a serious, mature relationship." suddenly he lost his appetite, so he just stood up and took the plate with his half eaten dinner and put it by the sink. Maybe he would microwave it later. Or not. Either way, he was done with eating for now.

"I'm telling you, because he invited me-"

"Hell no." 

"You don't even-"

"I said no." Dean more growled than said.

"What do you mean 'no'? And would you stop cutting me off mid sentence?" Cas also raised his voice. He was getting sick of this. "You have absolutely no reason to act like that!"

"I have a reason!" now Dean almost yelled. "You went out with him for years!"

"Please, don't yell." Cas was still sitting at the table. "Just listen to me."

"Okay." Dean took a deep breath and stood by the kitchen counter. "I'm listening. What do you have to say?"

"I just wanted to say that, and let me finish please, he invited me, us, actually, to a small party, more like a gathering, really, he and his boyfriend are having this weekend. But we don't have to go, Dean." Cas stood up and took a few steps towards his boyfriend. "I just wish you would talk to me and listen to me, instead of getting angry."

"Sorry." Dean ran his hand through his hair. "I just don't want you meeting with your exes." he walked over to Cas and put his hands on Cas' waist, pulling him closer. "Really, I don't like to share you with anyone."

"But you don't have to be jealous. I love you."

"Love you too, Cas." Dean gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Just don't meet with him anymore."

"I can't really control if I run into him." Cas chuckled. "It's a small town."

"So don't talk to him then." 

"That would be rather rude, don't you think?" Cas said and Dean took a step back, getting annoyed again.

"Dammit, Cas, I just don't want you seeing him ever again."

"That can't really happen. And you can't forbid me to talk to anyone." Cas was outraged. Dean was his partner, and he loved him, but this was ridiculous. He didn't have a right to forbid Cas doing anything. "Maybe I  _ will _ go to this party." he said not because he wanted to go, but out of spite. They both weren't the easiest people, so when they fought, it could be for days.

"Like hell you will." Dean walked over to the fridge and took a beer. 

"You can't tell me what to do."

"I said no. And that's final." Dean said quieter, but still angry, basically pointing the bottle at Cas. And he knew those words were a mistake as soon as they got out of his mouth.

"That's not up to discussion. I'm going. You're welcome to join me." with that, Cas stormed out of the room. 

Dean sighed. He was too stubborn, he knew that. But he couldn't help it. He didn't want to sound like he did, but he was the way he was. He wanted to change a little, be easier to live with, but it was harder than he thought. And Cas knew him for years now, they moved in together almost three years ago. Cas knew him better than anyone. He knew what to expect. Still, Dean was mad at himself for everything he said. 

He left the kitchen too, leaving the plates with unfinished dinner like they were. Then he left the house, taking only his car keys. When he was like this, he had to go for a ride and try to calm himself down. And his car was always able to help with that. 

***

When he got back home, around an hour and a half later, it was dark outside. He saw a light in the bedroom window, so he knew where to find Cas. 

He parked his car in the garage and went upstairs. Like he expected, Cas was on the bed, reading a book. They had different ways of dealing with stuff. Cas' was to just forget about everything for a moment, usually by reading. Of course, if he wasn't so mad that he couldn't even read. After their fight, he had to just sit there for a good half an hour and calm down before he could open a book. 

The door was open. Cas was half lying on the bed, with his head on the headrest and book in his hands. He was wearing his glasses and his favourite t-shirt that originally belonged to Dean, but for years now was Cas'. Dean smiled, seeing him. He loved him so much, he wasn't sure that's even possible. And he had to try not to fuck it up, which wasn't always easy for him. 

Cas didn't notice him, he was too into his book. So Dean knocked on the door frame quietly and Cas' gaze fell on him. He almost smiled but then he remembered that he's mad at Dean, so he kept his expression emotionless. As much as he could. It was hard not to smile, seeing this beautiful human he loved with all his heart.

"Hi." Winchester said, leaning on the door frame. "Can I come in?"

"It's your bedroom too." Cas said, sitting up properly, putting the book on the bedside table and taking his glasses off. Dean walked in and sat down next to Cas, with his feet still on the floor.

"Look, I'm really sorry." he started, taking Castiel's hand in his. "I didn't mean that. I'm just a jealous asshole."

"Agreed." Cas muttered as the corner of his mouth went up. Dean chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm just… I don't wanna lose you, Cas. I realise that you're way too good for me and you can't blame me for being a little paranoid because of that."

"Dean" Cas took Dean's face into his hands. "If anything,  _ you _ are too good for  _ me _ . And I'm not mad because you were jealous. I get that. I get jealous of you all the time."

"Really?" Dean was a little bit surprised. "You never say anything."

"Because I trust you and I know I have no reason to start a fight over my stupid jealousy." he gave Dean a look. That's what he's been doing and it was stupid, Dean knew that. He couldn't help it.

"I trust you too." he took Castiel's hands from his face and took them into his hands. "It's just, I don't know." he sighed. "You know that I can't really cope with my feelings."

"Oh, I know." Cas rolled his eyes. When they met, Dean was the biggest asshole to him, because he was into him. That was just ridiculous. But Cas fell in love with him anyway. "That's okay, I know you and I get it. But what pissed me off today was mostly the fact that you think-"

"I know." Dean interrupted him.

"That too." Cas muttered.

"Sorry, didn't mean to- fuck. I gotta stop doing this." Dean ran his hand over his face. "I know I shouldn't tell you who you can talk to or anything. It's not my place and it's not cool and I'm sorry. I can't do that. And if you wanna talk to all your exes, I can't and shouldn't stop you. I mostly got mad because you two have tons of history, you've known him since forever and it just made me feel... insecure." 

"Why?" Cas was tilting his head in that adorable way. 

"Because I'll never get to be what he was to you." Dean whispered, not really wanting to admit it even to himself. Michael was Castiel's childhood friend, than his on-and-off boyfriend, he was a bunch of Cas' firsts… and Dean was just another boyfriend. That was something he didn't realize he felt until he thought about it this whole time in the car. 

"That's not true, Dean." Cas changed his position so that now he was sitting on Dean's lap, with his legs on both sides of Dean. "You are so much more to me than anyone ever was or will be." he kissed Dean's lips for a second. "You're my one true love and that will never change. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. Stop looking so down at yourself, Dean. I love you and only you, despite how hard it is sometimes. I love you, okay?" while he was talking he was looking into Dean's eyes.

"Will you marry me?" it slipped out of Dean's mouth. They never really talked about it, maybe sometimes they would mention it or joke about it, but they both didn't expect that to happen, at least not so soon, not in that moment. So they were both really surprised.

"Are you serious?" Cas wanted to make sure before he would say yes. Because of course he will. Despite how chaotic their relationship was, they made it work so far and they will for the rest of their lives.

"Yeah, I mean, I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life loving you and making you happy." he gently stroked Cas' cheek. "If you can put up with all my bullshit." he added and Cas chuckled. "So, will you marry me?"

"Of course, Dean." he kissed him passionately, pushing his back onto the bed, so that now he was basically above Dean. He was so happy. "I can't believe this." he whispered against Dean's lips.

"Me neither." Dean admitted with a smile. And Cas sat up and looked down at Dean.

"You can't take that back now." he pointed his finger at Dean, who just laughed.

"I hope not." he grinned, pulling Cas to him again.

"We still need to talk, Dean." Cas said, not really wanting to, but, well, they needed to talk.

Dean kissed his jaw, but then Cas pulled away a little, cursing himself for it. Then Dean spoke: "We can go to the stupid party. I promise I'll behave. I'll try not to make a big deal out of stuff like that anymore and I promise not to interrupt you when you speak." he said quickly. "Now, if there's still something to talk about, it can wait. Now we gotta celebrate,  _ fiancé. _ " he added, his hands sneaking under Castiel's t-shirt.

Cas smiled at that. They were engaged. Who cares if it happened because of a stupid irrelevant fight? He decided that all they needed to talk about, they can do later. They have the rest of their lives to talk and figure everything out. Right now, he was going to enjoy the moment. With his future husband. 


End file.
